A different ending
by xHeartfiliacore216
Summary: AU. What if Donna was the one to get disbarred from working in a law firm. Rating may change.


Donna knew what she had to do. No matter what Harvey would try no one was going to pay for her mistake.

And so before the hearing began she went to the board and told them it was her who broke privilege. They had no choice but to disbar her. In the moments when everyone else arrived they realised what happened.

Silence befell them. They were all in shock but they knew now was not the time so they all went back to the firm.

No one dared speak a word, it was becoming tense and Louis needed something to happen. So he asked why. Why would she do something like that? Had she gone crazy? But when Donna heard him she smiled. And replied,

"Louis remember when we had the mock trial and you remember what you asked me?" Louis simply nodded so Donna continued "well it turns out the answer is yes and since this is my fault I had to fix. No one else deserved to pay for my mistakes. Least of all him." Louis was shocked, he mumbled something about needing to go and left.

Everyone else was in a state of confusion what was the question. What happens now? Gretchen was watching everyone. She could guess what the question was by the way he was staring at Donna. She knew she wasn't needed right now so she left. Only Donna noticed her departure.

"Donna why don't you go home?"Samantha asked

"Why? It's not like anyone is there." She replied.

"Oh." Was all Samantha could say. But Donna once again smiled. And told everyone to go home if they wanted. It was obvious it wasn't a request but a demand. So they left at once. All except Harvey.

Several minutes passed and she knew he was there but she didn't no what to do. This wasn't like her she was Donna she was supposed to know what to do.

"Go home Harvey."

"No."

"Please Harvey." Donna was begging and she knew it but she didn't want to break down in front of anyone even him. But he was relentless and knew exactly what she was thinking. He walked up to her and put his arms around her. Warmth spread through a most needed sort of comfort.

"Let go Donna. It's ok. Just let go" he whispered.

And she did. Heartbreaking sobs wracked through her body and she could no longer hold herself up. But Harvey scooped her into his arms and went and sat on the couch. She burrowed further into him. Her sobs muffled by his shirt.

Louis saw everyone leave the room and start to walk away so he followed suit. Realising Donna and Harvey needed to be alone. Everything was ok until they made it to the elevator. They had collected their stuff and were about to leave leave when they heard a sound. They sound ripped through them all and they decided see what was happening.

They all turned around and walked back to the room except for Louis who knew to leave it alone. When the others turned the corner they were in shock. The mighty Donna Paulsen was sat on Harvey sobbing. They were stunned and were going to continue walking forward when voice called out.

"No. Leave them." It was Louis.

"But ... but" Samantha stumbles over her words.

"He said no. They don't need us there, they most definitely won't want us there." Gretchen spoke out. They turned to her in shock but did as they were told and left.

"Come on. Let's go home. They've all gone." Harvey coaxed to Donna. After a few minutes Donna stood and they left. They managed to get to Harvey's condo before Donna broke down again. Silently Harvey picked Donna up and went to the bed and sat down. He knew Donna may not be happy with the sleeping arrangements in the morning but right now she was too out of it to notice what was going on around her. And eventually they fell asleep.

The next morning came all to quickly but when they woke up they both took separate showers and got ready for the day. Luckily Donna had a spare dress at Harvey's. After they drank their coffee Ray took them to the firm.

She was being stared at. She knew she was but she didn't have the energy to care. Louis was the first to approach her once Harvey had to go. Leaving her packing her office up alone. He came and hugged her but he couldn't stay and they both knew that so he left.

Donna had many visitors that day. All before lunch. The most surprising was Robert who hadn't been there the night before. But he came in and spoke,

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Was her instant reply. It wasn't and everyone knew that but no one dared to comment on it. After a few more moments of conversing he left.

About an hour later. Everything was done. She had packed up her office, it was over and there was nothing she could do. She stood there for a bit longer. Taking it in for the last time. Harvey had let her have Ray for the day so he called him and waited. Once she got a text off Ray she picked up her box and went downstairs and put the box in the boot then told Ray she would be a minute. Donna walked back inside, she had one final thing to before she left. Purposefully she strode out of the elevator and down the corridor. People were still staring. She was halfway to her destination when Harvey met her. But that's ok he was the destination. A wave of silence passed over them. Before Donna cleared her throat and held out her hand. Harvey looked down to see _the_ can opener. He took it wordlessly. She was about to leave when he spoke,

"Why?"

"You know why." She cryptically replied.

"I'm sorry." He said in response.

"Me too. And I did it because I'm in love with you Harvey and it was my fault you were going to get disbarred so I had to stop it." Harvey froze for a moment before replying,

"For the record, you didn't have to do that. And in case you didn't know," he cut himself off sweeping Donna into a kiss. "I'm in love with you too." And for the first time in 24 hours Donna smiled.


End file.
